Interview avec deux vampires
by Bel-O
Summary: Maya et Claudia, 2 vampires se retrouvent à Poudlard et installent le chaos .Les professeurs et les élèves n’ont qu’a bien se tenir …
1. chap1

**Amis du jour bonjour !**

**Bon on va essayé de faire une petite intro et pas 3 page comme je fais chaque fois…**

**Alors tout d'abord : NON ce n'est pas la traduction d'une fic Fred/Angie, ça ne l'est même pas du tout !**

**Cette histoire est un délire de chez délire, c'est écrit par moi et ma sushiiiiiii d'amour  
**

**Ca raconte donc l'histoire de deux vampires pendant leurs années à Poudlard à l'époque des Maraudeurs. On prévient tout de suite, on parodie un peu tout alors ne pas s'attendre à quelque chose de vraiment sérieux...même si on a quand même essayer de pas dépasser certaines limites !**

**On a aucune idée de quand on publiera la suite, se sera en fonction de notre humeur !**

**On espère juste que vous apprécierez quand même notre 'jolie petite histoire' (en plein dans son Téléphone lol) ………**

**Je crois que vous l'avez bien compris, aucun des persos ne nous appartient sauf Maya et Claudia qui, elles, sont bien à nous (hélas lol) et p-e certains autres persos qu'on inventera par la suite.**

* * *

L'histoire que nous allons vous raconter n'est pas une histoire comme les autres … Il s'agit de notre histoire …l'histoire du destin de deux jeunes filles assez bizarre dans leur genre : Maya et Claudia. Ces deux filles ne sont vraiment pas comme toutes les filles de leur age .Leur particularité ? Ce sont des vampires. Des vampires british qui plus est … L'oncle de Maya un certain tonton bubus est l'un des plus grands personnages sorcier de toute l'Angleterre…quand il apprit que la mère de sa nièce chérie (sa soeur pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris !) avait été tuée par Van Piercing (le célèbre chasseur de vampire) il décida de prendre en charge l'éducation de Maya.

Mais n'allez pas croire que cette 'condition' les dérangeait…

Ce serait même le contraire plutôt…

Maya, elle avait dont vécue une grande partie de sa vie avec sa mère, son père s'était fait la mal avant même sa venue au monde, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à le connaître, son nom était la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu ni rencontré.

Elle est d'apparence plutôt étrange, assez grande, un corps de déesse, elle a les cheveux noirs avec 2 mèches blanches de chaque côté et sa grande particularité est ses yeux, particularité lui qui semble venir de son père, ils sont rouges (pupilles et iris), ce qui lui donne un attrait diaboliquement attirant…

Claudia quand à elle est toute petite, toute menue. Des cheveux courts striés de mèches de toutes les couleurs encadrent son visage d'ange qui ferait craquer n'importe quel cœur endurci. En effet, qui pourrait résister à ces yeux noirs et a ce sourire charmeur et enchanteur ? Malgré toutes ces qualités Claudia possède quand même des tas de défauts. Le plus remarquable : son caractère de cochon et sa susceptibilité. On ne cherche pas une Claudia sous peine de se voir mettre un gros coup de poing dans la figure ou pire : dans les c… (Les lecteurs males comprendront…)

Etant encore ado, Claudia fut mordue par un vampire durant une promenade nocturne dans le parc avec ses amis. Le vampire profitant d'un moment d'inattention des amis commença a boire le sang (soit dit en passant délicieux !) de la jeune fille qu'était Claudia. Ce vampire s'appelait Rogue. Severus Rogue.

Ces jeunes filles, si différentes, mais pourtant si semblables l'une de l'autre ne se connaissaient pas le moins du monde.

Cette diablesse au cœur de glace et cet ange au mauvais caractère avaient pourtant un destin semblable mais surtout commun.

Mais maintenant, revenons à ce jour qui à marquer leurs vies…

La nouvelle arriva aux deux ados le même jour, elles découvrirent toutes les deux après leur réveil, sur l'appui de fenêtre de leur chambre, un hibou tenant dans son bec une certaine lettre dont l'adresse était écrite à l'encre verte…

Après de nombreuses réunions, Dumbledore avait enfin réussit à convaincre le ministère d'accueillir des vampires à Poudlard, on accueillait bien des loups-garous, alors pourquoi pas des vampires?

C'était un essai, si ce n'était pas concluant, elles seraient renvoyées sur-le-champ et l'affaire serait classée.

Maya, voyant là l'occasion de trouver de nouvelles victimes pour succomber à ses charmes et peut-être même à ses dents, s'empressa de donner son accord, de plus elle ne supportait plus de rester seule dans cette maison qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs de plus cela lui permettrait de voir plus souvent son oncle qu'elle adorait.

La population mâle de Poudlard n'aura qu'à bien se tenir cette année…

Claudia, quand a elle, était trop contente de quitter ses parents pour se poser des questions concernant l'arrivée incongrue de la lettre. En effet, elle ne s'entendait pas guère avec ses parents car ceux-ci n'avaient vraiment mais VRAIMENT pas la même mentalité. Ils étaient très stricts (et carrément chiant) concernant la propreté de sa chambre. Chambre où elle ne passait en fait pas beaucoup de temps vu que celui-ci était passé dehors à sillonner les rues de Londres. Claudia était (comme les plus intelligents des lecteurs aurait pu remarquer) une folle d'aventure, d'espace et surtout de liberté. Se disant qu'en allant à cette école appelée Poudlard (quel drôle de nom pour une école soit disant prestigieuse…) elle échapperait à l'emprise de ces parents.

S'étend donc convenue avec ceux –ci (bien contents de se débarrasser de cette petite écervelée qui n'en fais qu'a sa tête) l'envoyèrent a la gare de King's Cross le 1er septembre entre les voies 9 et 10 .Là ses parents ne sachant pas trop quoi faire (car oui ils sont bien moldus ! rappelons a nos lecteurs que le fait d'être mordu par un vampire fais apparaître des pouvoirs presque similaires a ceux des sorciers et que ce bon vieux Bubus y avait déjà pensé.) la laissèrent se débrouiller comme une grande. Après tout c'est elle qui voulait y aller à cette école bizarroïde et non pas eux qui l'avaient obligée.

Claudia se demanda donc, après s'être retrouvée tout seule comme une patate au beau milieu de la gare comment rentrer et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit Maya. Dès le premier abord cette fille lui plut.

Ce sentiment fut comme qui dirait tout autant partagé par Maya, elles savaient, elles savaient ce que l'autre était, elles savaient que l'autre était comme elle…et elles s'en réjouissaient.

Maya avait l'air complètement dans son élément sur ce quai, bien qu'elle soit une vampire et sorcière, elle avait toujours vécue à la façon moldue, le meilleur endroit pour être à l'abris n'est-il pas le nid de l'ennemi lui-même? Les chasseurs de vampires n'étaient pas des sorciers mais bien des moldus, les sorciers eux se contentaient de s'enfuir devant eux et de se cacher derrière leur baguette, alors que les moldus, eux, préféraient les tuer. Ce qu'on ne s'était pas gêner de faire à sa mère, d'ailleurs…

Maya fit un petit signe de tête à Claudia pour lui dire de la rejoindre ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Claudia essayait de paraître aussi sûr d'elle que l'était Maya, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Lorsque Claudia arriva à son hauteur, elle perdit un peu de son sang froid devant le l'expression qu'avait Maya, une lueur de démence brillait dans ses yeux rouges…ce qui lui donna l'envie de courir à toute jambes. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et la suivit lorsque celle-ci s'enfonça dans le mur.

Elles n'avaient échangés aucun mot, mais ça n'importait peu, c'était comme si elles savaient déjà tout de l'autre, comme si elles se complétaient. Maya représentait pour Claudia la part de folie et de froideur que Claudia gardait tout au fond d'elle. Mais elle savait que si jamais Maya irait trop loin elle serait la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter, Claudia avait un esprit très critique, elle savait tout de suite évaluer une situation.

Arrivés devant le Poudlard Express, celles-ci commencèrent enfin a s'échanger quelques banalités pour savoir a qui elles avaient a faire (bien que ce ne soit qu'une formalité…)

En montant dans le train, une voix apostropha Maya … Les deux compères se retournèrent et la un magnifique spécimen male se tenaient devant les deux jeunes files. « Malefoy. » dit froidement Maya en guise de salutation. Ses yeux rouges lançaient des éclairs… _« Alors enfin décidée a venir te joindre a nous ? »_ Lança t-il hautainement … _« Si je suis ici Lucius, ne pense pas que sa soit pour toi … Maintenant, dégage de mon chemin. »_

Le dénommé Malefoy lui fuit un petit sourie en coin, puis s'éloigna d'un pas assuré. _« Tu vois ce mec? »_ Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour continuer. _« Fuis-le comme la peste…et si tu veux le mater…essaye de la faire discreto ok? » _Maya lui fit un petit sourire, puis remis ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux. Elle les avait mises sur son nez lorsqu'elles étaient sorties du coin d'ombre où elles s'étaient vues pour la première fois, elle semblait très sensible des yeux.

Claudia jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le quai avant de monter entièrement dans le train, il n'y avait encore presque aucun autre élève, il faut dire qu'il était encore très tôt. Elle avait été obligée d'arriver si tôt car elle n'aurait pas supporté de rester en pleine luminosité, et elle avait prévu le coup qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas trouver tout de suite où était le train.

………………………………………………….

Maya se coucha sur une baquette et commença à écouter de la musique, elle était là depuis déjà 30 minutes et Malefoy était déjà venue l'embêter 2 fois. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à un dîner organisé par le père de cet abruti et où Maya avait été obligé d'assister, sa mère étant malade ce jour-là, c'est elle qui avait du représenter l'honneur de sa famille, Malefoy junior ne connaissait pas sa 'condition', et cela ne l'avait donc pas empêché de la draguer toute la soirée…ce dernier n'a pourtant pas vraiment apprécié lorsqu'il l'a trouver dans le jardin avec son cousin. Mais au grand malheur de Maya, il n'a pas abandonnée ses tentatives, cela a même renforcé sa volonté de l'avoir à tous prix.

Cette année s'annonçait bien divertissante en tout cas, elle avait déjà repéré certains beaux mâles dans les amis de Lucius, ce dernier n'allait sûrement pas apprécié, mais un petit argument 'à la Maya' et il ne lui en voudra plus. Elle avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, c'était un allié en or, et il pourrait lui apporter son soutien et foi de Milano elle sentait qu'elle en aurait bien besoin. Sa façon d'être et surtout ses yeux avaient toujours créés une grande polémique autour d'elle.

……………………………………………..

Arrivées dans le train, elles se trouvèrent un compartiment vide ou elles installèrent leurs affaires et par la même occasion s'installèrent pour passer le temps jusqu'à Pré au Lard.

Au début quand le train démarra, un silence pesant régnait que personne n'osait briser et chacune essayait de faire comme si elles étaient occupées : Claudia lisait un livre moldu ('Da Vinci code' de Dan Brown) et Maya écoutait de la musique dans un mini Ipod que son oncle avait ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse marcher même chez les sorciers.

Tout d'un coup le train s'arrêta et les deux compères se tombèrent dessus. Tandis qu'elles se relevaient, le train se remis en marche et elles retombèrent, ce qui déclencha Ze fou rire de l'année et ainsi débuta une complicité hors du commun entre nos deux jeunes héroïnes. (Et oui parfois il s'agit d'un déclic !)

Lorsque le trajet fut finit (après 5h de complicité à peine imaginable), les deux filles prirent bien leur temps pour se relever et sortir du compartiment, elles eurent à peine le temps de mettre un pied à terre que déjà elle se faisaient entraîner dans la foule des autres élèves surexcités, elles parvinrent à force de coups (on remercie au passage Claudia) à arriver au bord du lac où attendait déjà un homme gi-gan-tesque.


	2. chap2

**Hello a tous les lecteurs ! Bah c moi qui fais la ptite intro aujourd'hui ! (Sushiii ! ) et bah voila (enfin) la suite de nos folles aventures ) pour l'instant ya eu qu'une seule review mais on ne désespère pas … on sais que quelque part quelqu'un lis quand même nos histoires (l'espoir fais vivre comme on dit … lol ) enfin … on vous laisse continuer a savourer cette histoire en espérant que cette fois vous reviewerez ! **

**Petite precisioon habituelle : tout est a madame rowling a part Maya et Claudia qui a nous et rien qu'a nous ! nah !**

**--Sushi et Bel-O ! --**

**CHAPITRE DEUX :**

_POV de Maya_

Le grand barbu nous dit de prendre des barques à quatre. Claudia et moi, on se jeta un coup d'œil, « Cause toujours. ».

On se dirigea vers une au hasard, mais il y avait déjà deux premières années dedans. Le garçon avait un air plutôt supérieur et poussa la fille, qui trébucha. Elle n'eu pas le temps de protester qu'on joua les incrustes. Après avoir fait un sourire discret à la petite, je lançais un regard diabolique au garçon.

Il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté de nous voir. Ça lui fera quelque chose à raconter à ses gamins au moins, « Tu sais petit, un jour je suis monté dans la même barque que deux vampires… », Fallait-il encore qu'il sache un jour ce que nous sommes.

Il tira une de ses têtes, tant qu'il ne mouillait pas sa robe, ça m'allait. La fille, elle, essaya de retenir un petit sourire, hooooo douce vengeance.

J'étais trop occupé à fixer le garçon (et lui a éviter mon regard) que je ne remarquai que trop tard que nous étions arrivés, tout le monde avait les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que la bouche. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je vis que Claudia était dans le même état. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et dit d'une voix moqueuse _« Attends t'as un peu de bave là. »_

Elle referma immédiatement la bouche et me fusilla du regard. _« Vas-y rajoutes en une couche ! ». _Je me retint d'éclater de rire et l'entraîna vers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir. On a raté tout le discours de la prof, je crois que son nom ressemble à 'McDonalds' mais je n'en suis plus trop sûr.

N'allez pas croire que je suis prétentieuse et sans cœur, mais pour moi c'est du 'déjà vu'. Je suis déjà venue ici il y a deux ans pendant les vacances d'été pour une petite visite surprise à mon cher tonton.

Je suis donc déjà au courant de tout (enfin de ce que j'ai écouté) concernant le fonctionnement de cette école. J'ai expliqué durant le trajet certaines choses que je savait à Claudia.

A mon avis, elle n'a pas tout assimilé vu son état de colère, un mec blond de Poufsouffle l'avait accosté alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes et elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise (mais pas dans le bon sens, étant donné qu'elle voulait lui exploser la figure). Je l'ai charrié là-dessus pendant 30 minutes puis je me suis résigné à lui expliquer ce que c'était que 'Serdaigle'.

Bref, retournons à nos moutons, nous voilà donc en train de suivre une centaine de gamins de onze ans vers la grande salle ou l'on se trouve en ce moment en train d'écouter le choipeau.

_POV de Claudia_

Arrivées dans la grande salle, la dame a l'air sévère (en fait elle s'appelle Mc Gonnagall !) a apportée un vieux chapeau de sorcière. Au moment où j'allais faire une réflexion à Maya, le chapeau se déchira et commença à chanter une chanson parlant de maisons aux noms bizarres sur un air de jazz. Elle était très entraînante et je me mis a danser mais quand Maya me donna un coup de coude dans les cotes du au fait de mon énergie débordante je du m'arrêter mais mes pieds ne pouvaient s'empêcher de battre la mesure. Quand la chanson s'arrêta, le choipeau (eh oui c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, non mais c'est quoi cette école de barge ?) commença a appeler les mômes de première année pour les envoyer dans les maisons qui leur convenait le mieux.

_« Claudia Miller ! » _

« Oups on m'appelle, bon calme toi Clo, tu te dirige vers le chapeau et tu le met c'est tout. Des gamins de onze ans l'on fait je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas… mais, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer après ? Bon tant pis je me lance. »

Le choipeau : « Alors alors qu'avons-nous ici ? Mais que vois-je ? Une vampiresse ! Ici a Poudlard ! Ce vieux Dumby deviens de plus en plus gateux ! Bon, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour ça ... Alors petite Miller, d'après ce que je vois tu es très intelligente, spontanée et rusée…Pas de doute je t'envoie a …

_SERPENTARD ! _

FFffiiiou ! C'était tout ! Ah non ... maintenant il s'agit de se diriger vers les Serpentards qu'il a dit .Mais c'est qui ? Ah ben si en fait c'est ceux qui applaudissent le plus fort … Mais…c'est pas le beau blond du train ? Oh non...encore des ennuis en perspective …

Yessss ! Maya est aussi a Serpentard (qui s'en serait douté)… je sens que l'année va pas être si nulle que ça… Tiens quelqu'un s'approche…Hmmm pas mal pas mal le spécimen …

Nott : _« Bonjour, je suis le préfet des sixième années je m'appelle Yohann Nott. Comment se fait-il que tu viennes à Poudlard que maintenant ? »_

_Eh bien en fait …_

Au moment où je crois que tout espoir est perdu, je vois Maya qui s'assied à côté de moi.

**Ouff sauvé par le gong. Merci Mayaaa ! **

De rien !ça fait plaisir de te sauver des situations délicates … mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude … et puis tu me dois quelque chose maintenant…

**Tiens c'est bizarre … je ne l'ai pas vu bouger des lèvres et l'autre Nott, il est toujours la a nous regarder … **

**-Mais c'est normal débile… on peut communiquer mentalement … t'es lente à la comprenure toi dis donc … **

(A voix haute) _« Mais comment ça se fait ? »_

oh oh … je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe … heureusement Maya rattrape le coup : _« Eh bien c'est très simple cocotte : je suis destinée a être à Serpentard parce que je suis belle, drôle, intelligente, rusée , et les autres maisons m'ont l'air de gros travailleurs complètement barbants alors que moi je veux m'amuser ! »_

Nott : - _Eh bien moi je veux bien mais du moment que vous ne faites pas enlever de points à la maison…_

Moi (Cloclo !) : - _J'espère que tu plaisantes… qui se soucie de simples points …_

Yohanou d'amour : - _ben oui …_

Juste au moment où j'éclate de rire en prévoyant tous les coups qu'on pourra faire, des plats apparaissent sur la table et je m'étouffe d'étonnement…(j'suis pas trop habituée scusez moi) heureusement que Nott était là pour me donner prestement un verre de jus de citrouille .Evidemment Maya est trop occupée a faire la causette avec un dénommé Rosier … Pff ..

**« Hey oublie pas que je peux t'entendre !** »

Apres un bon repas copieux (pffiou … j'en peux plus je vais tout vomir si j'avale une autre bouchée…) , l'oncle de Mayou nous envoie aux dortoirs…

_POV de Maya_

Humm, le repas enfin finit, vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer à mon activité favorite, 'dormir' ! J'ai bien envie de savoir avec qui on va partager le dortoir, enfin ça va Claudia sera déjà là, je sens que je vais bien me marrer avec cette fille, elle a pas l'air très au courant question vampirisme, mais je vais me faire un plaisir de tout lui enseigner !

On est en train de suivre tous les autres Serpentards quand tout à coup toute la petite troupe s'arrête, je bute dans la fille devant moi, elle se retourne pas très contente mais quand elle voit que j'ai une tête en plus qu'elle, elle ne dit rien et baisse la tête, ah vive l'autorité et le respect, moi je dis !

Bref, le mot de passe est 'Trahison', sympa…on voit tout de suite le genre de la maison. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, enfin moi tant qu'on ne me critique pas sur mes yeux, et qu'il y a des beaux mecs dans les environs, tout me va ! Bon si je comprends bien, pour aller au dortoir des filles, c'est l'escalier de droite et pour celui des garçons, c'est à gauche (à retenir).

Après êtres arrivées à se frayer un passage parmi des filles surexcitées nous voilà donc devant l'entrée de notre antre. Claudia, qui m'a tout l'air en pleine forme, nous fait le petit _« Sésame ouvre-toi. »_, et ouvre finalement la porte d'un coup.

Ho Merlin, si vous pouviez voir la tête des filles déjà présentes lorsqu'on est entrée ! Elle nous avait sûrement déjà vu au dîner (qui pourrait nous rater d'abord, une fille canon accompagnée d'une fille qui saute partout ?), mais là, elles ont l'air de comprendre qui elles vont devoir côtoyer pendant un an entier.

_« Alohaaaaaaaa ! »_ Ca c'était Clo pour ceux qui aurait pas compris. Vraiment dingue cette fille, mais ça me fait marrer! Elles nous regardent toutes les trois comme si on ne valaient pas plus qu'une de leur chaussette, et j'avoue que je déteste qu'on me traite en inférieur, de plus Clo a pas l'air très enchantée non plus qu'on la regarde comme ça et surtout qu'on ne réponde pas à son appel plein d'enthousiasme.

_« Bon comme je vois vos parent n'ont pas été géniaux dans ce niveau-là. Alors la règle d'or c'est que quand quelqu'un vous dit bonjour, ou 'Aloha' comme ici, et bien vous devinerez jamais mais…y faut répondre la même chose, ou si vous êtes imaginatives vous pouvez aussi essayer un 'salut' ou même un 'hello', mais bon je crois qui faut pas trop pousser pour une première leçon, alors on se contentera de ça. Capish ? »_

La c'est définitif, elles nous prennent pour des folles, retardées mentales, et encore plein d'autres truc à peine imaginable. Ca m'a toujours fait marrer la réactions des gens après que tu leur dise une longue tirade dans ce genre-là, au début ils disent rien (le temps que ça monte au cerveau), puis ça dépend, soit ils s'énervent et te cries dessus un truc à peine compréhensible ou alors ils viennent faire les tout gentils, on va bien voir à quel spécimens nous avons droit ici…5…4…3…2…1…

_« J'm'apelle Linsday, et elles c'est Bellatrix et Narcissa. »_ Je regarde qui a parler et je m'aperçois que c'est la petite brunette qui était dans le coin droit de la chambre, quand on y regarde bien, elle n'a pas l'air très proche des deux autres, se pourrait-il qu'on ai droit à quelqu'un de normal dans ce dortoir ? Enfin maintenant, la pauvre est en train de se faire tuer du regard par les deux autres, sales petites pestes va.

_« Lindsay, je croyais qu'on t'av- »_

Je vois Linsday tiqué sur la mauvais prononciation de son nom, puis pour essayer de la mettre plus à l'aise, je nous présente et en même temps j'empêche cette foutue garce de continuer de parler.


	3. chap3

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaam, nous revoilà !**

**Bon cette fois-ci c'est de nouveau bello qui fait la petite intro…tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, on est toutes les deux hyper contentes que ça vous plaît !**

**Pour les petites questions :**

**Quel âge elles ont ? **Alors elles ne rentrent pas en première mais directement en 6ème, elles ont donc 16 ans !

**Pourquoi Linsday ?** Et bien il fallait un prénom où tout le monde allait se tromper et je crois que c'est réussit !

**Bonne lecture…**

**CHAPITRE TROIS **

POV de Claudia :

_« Il était un petit canard, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais fait coincoin, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais fait coincoin, Ohé Ohé ! Il était un pet- »_

Outch merci pour le coussin dans la figure Maya ! N'a pas l'air très matinale celle-là…

M**- Wouaw, tu m'as l'air fortiche dans les devinettes toi…**

_« Hey, te fous pas de moi comme ça, vais le dire à ton tonton ! »_

Linsday, qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain, me regarde d'un drôle d'air, ben quoi j'ai une verrue sur le nez ou quoi ? Je jette un coup d'œil à May qui est toute emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, ouais c'est vrai que je ne dois pas avoir l'air fine en reprochant un truc à une fille qui d'apparence est encore dans les bras de Morphée.

M**- Non, j'préfère Apollon, l'est plus canon.**

J'éclate de rire devant Linsday qui me regarde toujours avec les yeux grands ouverts et rentre dans la salle de bain alors que May décide ENFIN d'ouvrit un œil, c'est pas encore les deux mais c'est déjà ça ! Ouf que les deux autres sont déjà parties déjeuner, sinon je sens qu'elles nous auraient envoyé à l'asile !

Alors que j'enlève mon pyjama (bleu avec des petits cochons roses dessus), je repense à la soirée d'hier. Lorsque Maya a dit son nom de famille (Dumbie n'avait dit que son prénom la veille), les deux pimbêches lui ont demandé si elle était la fille de Raphaël Milano. Elle a pas l'air d'avoir trop aimé la question mais elle a pas su leur répondre car à ce moment-là, j'ai voulu me diriger vers mon lit et je me suis étalée de tout mon long, ai toujours été un peu gauche sur les bords, m'enfin bref je vais essayé de mener ma petite enquête concernant le paternel à ma Mayonnaise ! (Si elle m'entend l'appeler comme ça, je suis MORTE !) J'espère que ces 'liaisons' seront arrêtées par les murs aussi non je suis bonne à ma couvrir la tête avec du papier d'aluminium comme pour les extra-terrestres…

Bon passons au programme de cette journée, tout d'abord passer chez Dumbie, il est censé me jeter un sort pour que je rattrape mes années de cours perdues, je me doute bien que mes mathématiques et ma physique vont pas beaucoup me servir ici…Je la sens pas trop l'idée du sort mais bon j'ai pas le choix, en plus un élève va quand même devoir me donner des cours particulier pour toute la pratique, me demande bien qui il va m'infliger…

Maya elle ne devra pas voir de sort car sa mère (étant aussi sorcière), lui a donné des cours à la maison, mais elle va quand même devoir supporter un tuteur…Argggggggg je la sens vraiment pas ! Imagine que ça rate et que je me retrouve avec les cheveux vert pour tout le restant de ma vie, quoique, ça pourrait encore être sympa…

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, Maya est toujours dans son lit, elle s'est redressée et regarde son uniforme posé au coin de son lit avec un air dégoûté.

May : _« Je vais vraiment devoir mettre cette chose horrible tous les jours ? »_

Je prend « l'horreur » dans ma main et le lui jette à la figure.

_« Allez fashionvictime, à la douche et plus vite que ça ! »_

Elle fait la moue puis se dirige vers la salle bain en traînant les pieds. Linsday qui est assise sur son lit, une brosse à cheveux dans les mains, me demande avec un grand sourire depuis combien de temps on se connaît, car on a l'air de meilleures amies.

_« Depuis hier midi, pourquoi ? »_

--------------------------Ooo0ooOoo0ooOoo0ooOoo0ooOoo--------------------------

POV DE CLAUDIA (toujours…)

Après ce réveil mouvementé direction la grande salle ou un petit déjeuné copieux .Je ne m'y ferai peut être un jour mais en attendant j'arrive toujours pas è y croire…

Maya me rejoint et horreur je vois qu'elle a raccourcie sa jupe au raz des fesses son chemisier attaché laissant apercevoir son ventre plat (sa me fait penser qu'un petit régime ne devrait pas être exclu…) La totalité de la gente masculine derrière elle, je décide qu'une séance d'engeulage mentale s'impose…

C-** « Non mais t'as pas honte ! Vas te changer tout de suite espèce d'exhibitionniste ! On est dans une école privée ici ! Et vas pas allumer tous mecs la première journée voyons ! »**

M**- « Bon ça va … calme toi …je me change ! »**

D'un coup de baguette et d'une formule évidemment (« Vestimentarum Changare ! ») le costume de Serpentard redevient a peu près potable. Quoi qu'il soit encore plus court que la moyenne.

En avançant, un jeune homme commence a l'aborder (Il doit sûrement être a Gryffondor par son courage. S'attaquer a mayonnaise dès le matin…)

S- _« Tiens, tiens, Milano, tu t'es enfin décidée à te mélanger avec le commun des mortels ! »_

M- _« Bravo Black, t'as trouver ça tout seul ? Je te tire mon chapeau… »_

S- _« Roooh tu sais quoi Maya, oublions un peu tout ce qui c'est passé et essayons de devenir civilisés.»_

M- _« Sirius, si un jour tu arrive à devenir civilisé, je mange ma plume. Mais d'accord, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus sympa. A condition que tu me laisses tranquille. »_

S- _« D'accord ! Alors à plus tard ! »_

M-_ « C'est ça, et bonjour à tes chers parents .Crétin ! »_ marmonna-t-elle.

Sur ce, ma petite mayonnaise se retourne et se dirige vers notre table d'ou je l'observe interrogativement.

C**- « Ben dis donc, quel mordant ! Je ne savais pas que ma petite Mayonnaise avait tant de connaissances ! »**

M-** « Ben tu sais, avec la famille que j'ai c'est un peu normal de connaître les personnes affluentes dans le monde des sorciers. »**

C-** « Hmmm, tu as raison. En parlant de famille, on n'avait pas rendez-vous avec ton tonton Bubus ? »**

M-** « M… ! »**

Et la voila qui s'empare de petits pains me prend par la main et se précipite vers le bureau de son cher oncle …

POV de Sirius Black (le seul et l'unique)

Dis bonjour à tes parents ! Ouais c'est ça, j'y vais de ce pas, t'inquiète mon ange…Sale p, va !

Je continue à la maudire tout en allant m'asseoir à côté de mes meilleurs amis.

R- _« On peut savoir ce que t'as à ruminer dans tes dents ou bien c'est Secret Défense ? »_

S- _« Hein ? Rien...c'est juste cette garce ! »_

J- _« Garce peut-être, mais roulée comme une déesse. »_

S- _« Tu veux un conseil, cher Cornedrue ? » _Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre_. « Ne t'approche pas d'elle à moins de 50 mètres, cette fille c'est le...le Démon ! Elle a un cœur de glace, et si jamais elle t'approche de trop près, elle te fera faire tout ce que tu veux ! »_

R- _« Et bien sûr tu parles en tout état de cause… »_

S- _« Oh la ferme Lunard ! »_

Il commence à se marrer et est bientôt suivit par les deux autres, j'aurais bien aimer faire de même, mais je n'ai pas trop le cœur à ça on va dire. Quand Milano arrive, les ennuis suivent ! (Ho tiens à retenir celle-là)

J- _« Bon les gars ça vous diraient une petite blague à nos chers Serpents ? Histoire de souhaiter la bienvenue aux premières années et à nos deux nouvelles, dont une qui a mi notre petit Siri de mauvais poil, et une qui a l'air d'avoir un grain. »_

Cette fois-ci je ne peux plus me retenir d'éclater de rire au souvenir de Mi…c'est quoi encore son nom…Miller je crois, en train de danser sur la chanson du choipeau.

S- _« Les mecs cette année je sens qu'on va se marrer comme des fous ! »_ Surtout avec une certaine vieille connaissance…

L- _« Rêve pas trop Black, je t'ai à l'œil, ainsi que vous trois, si je vous voit faire quoi que ce soit de contraire au règlement, et que vous faîtes perdre des points, vous me le paierez d'accord ? »_

J- _« Aucun problème Lily-jolie, tu sais bien que quand on veut nous sommes de vrais petits anges ! »_

Evans le regarde d'un air suspicieux (et je la comprends tout à fait ! Nous des 'petits' anges ? Essaye toujours de faire croire ça a quelqu'un), puis finalement tourne les talons et va rejoindre ses amies.

L'année s'annonce très mouvementée………

POV Claudia

Durant le trajet qui conduit au bureau de Dumbledore :

_« Ralala la booombe avec qui t'as causer ! Dis Mayonnaise namour tu me le présente ton copain ? »_

_« Laisse béton cocotte … c'est un crétin fini ce gars la. C'est peut-être une bombe mais d'un il est bête comme ses pieds, de deux, il est arrogant, de trois il se la pète mais grave ! C'est pas un gars pour toi crois moi ma fille et arrête de penser a lui. De toute façon on arrive. »_ Me dit-elle pour couper court à mes fantasmes…

Arrivées devant la statue de l'aigle, Maya déclame le mot de passe : '**Choux à la crème !'(Hihi sympa le mot de passe !)** Et l'aigle commence à tournoyer lentement sur lui-même pour laisser place à des escaliers qui tournent sur eux-mêmes. Et nous voila qu'on s'engouffre à l'intérieur et nous laissons porter jusqu'à la salle d'attente du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Que de bizarreries dans un si petit endroit : une étagère qui renferme derrière des portes vitrées une bassine remplie d'on ne sait quoi, des boules de cristal, et un oiseau de feu se tient majestueusement dans le coin de la pièce et nous regarde

_« Dis maya, pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça le piaf ? Qu'est ce que tu pense qu'il va nous faire ? »_

_« Mai t'es parano toi ! C'est Fumseck le phénix de tonton … T'inquiètes, il est chou comme tout. En plus il est super utile : par exemple tu t'es fait un gros bobo et le voila qui commence à chialer et t'es guérie en un clin d'œil ! C'est magique non ? »_

À ces mots Dumbledore sortit de son bureau pour nous accueillir .Apparemment il avait entendu la conversation puisqu'en nous faisant entrer dans son bureau il me fit un petit clin d'œil. Raaah la honteuh !

_« Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles ! »_

_« Tontoooooonnn ! »_Et voila May qui saute au coup de ce pauvre vieillard qui n'a rien fait de mal …Quand à moi je me contente d'un discret : _« Bonjour monsieur le directeur »_

Après s'être dégagé de l'étreinte de sa nièce, Dumbledore commença son discours. Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agit de notre état de Vampire…

_« Eh bien eh bien …vous vous doutez bien de quoi je vais vous entretenir aujourd'hui … »_

Hmm hmm …

_« Premièrement le repas : il va de soit qu'il est interdit de se nourrir des élèves…N'est ce pas Maya ! »_

_« Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord tonton ! »_répliqua-t-elle avec un petit air angélique qui voulait sûrement dire 'c'est ça cause toujours mon vieux !'

_« Très bien ! Donc pour vous nourrir je demanderai aux elfes de vous préparer un repas spécial à base de sang… _

_Le deuxièmement te concerne plus Claudia car tu fais seulement tes premiers pas dans le monde magique et il serait plus favorable que tu sois à niveau pour le mois prochain parce que sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire redoubler. Tu prendras donc des cours avec les meilleurs élèves de ton année à savoir : Yoann Nott et Sirius Black. »_

Je vis le regard de Maya s'assombrir …pourtant ça ne me dérange pas moi que deux canons m'aident a me mettre à niveau … Ralala je me vois déjà ! Bon … qu'est ce qu'il continue a baragouiné le vieux ?

_« …. Vous pouvez disposer jeunes filles. J'enverrai un hiboux à vos tuteurs pour les mettre au courant de votre état et je vais de ce pas demander à votre professeur de potion Monsieur Bulbon_** (hahahaha je me demande à quoi il ressemble !) **_une potion pour que vous puissez rester au soleil …_

_Au revoir donc et bonne chance pour cette année ! »_ Il nous congédia ainsi et ma comparse et moi-même nous retrouvâmes à coté de l'aigle en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire 'ouf !'

_« Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_demandais-je à Mayonnaise namour


	4. Chap4

**Kikooo tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est qui qui s'y colle pour faire la petite intro ? C'est Bibi ! (sushi ! ) Bah malgré le peu de reviews qu'on a eu on continue à publier cette histoire parce qu'on s'amuse comme des folles à l'écrire ! ON remercie énoooorrrmément ceux qui ont reviewer! C'est grâce a vous aussi qu'ont continue ! **

**On sait que pour l'instant il n'ya pas beaucoup d'action mais ne vous en faites pas … ca arrive ! **

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

(Pour les dialogues) : 

C : Claudia

M : Maya

Pour les autres on met le nom en entier (ou abréviations)

En normal soit les actions, soit certaines pensées (ça dépend sous qui est le point de vue).

_En italique _Les discours à haute et intelligible voix.

**En gras** Les pensées d'une des deux filles mais qui cette fois-ci sont interceptées par l'autre!

* * *

POV de Maya :

Après notre petite visite a tonton Bubus, Clodette et moi nous retrouvons seule dans le couloir.

C : _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? »_

M : _« Et bien chère Clodette, malgré une certaine réticence de ma part je suppose qu'on doit aller en classe ... Sais-tu quel cours on a ? »_

C : _« Euh ... oui ...Potion, en commun avec ... les... Gryffondors...»_

M : _« Oh nooonnn c'est pas vrai ! On va devoir supporter ces tapettes ... Bon ... au moins on pourra voir ce mister Bulbon ... »_

C : _« Pppfffrrtttt Monsieur Bulbon mouarfhahahahahaha »_

Et sur ce, on se retrouve écroulée par terre se tenant les côtes tellement ce nom nous fait marrer ...

---------------------0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO---------------------

POV de Maya (encore) :

Toc toc toc...

Mr Bulbon : _« Jeunes filles vous êtes en retard ... Entrez, installez vous et sortez vos affaires. »_

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le fond de la salle juste derrière Black et sa petite bande de lèche cul ... On est bien obligées... Toutes les autres places sont prises...

Monsieur Bulbon (il est normal finalement ... pas une tête de ... (mdr !) bouton !) continue son petit discours.

_« J'étais en train de dire à vos camarades que cette année serai assez particulière en matière de potions. En effet, étant donnée que le monde des sorciers est en ce moment très tourneboulé nous allons apprendre a faire des potions de guérison pour pouvoir vous soigner en cas de besoin. _

_En prévision des attaques qui pourraient survenir a n'importe quel moment je vais également vous apprendre quelques petits trucs pour vous défendre contre les mangemorts._

_Aujourd'hui nous allons donc préparer une potion qui quand vous lancerez la potion sur votre assaillant celui ci sera brûlé au 3ème degré. C'est une attaque assez radicale et dangereuse certes mais on veut vous préparer à toutes possibilités après votre scolarité ! Je vous rappelle qu'il ne vous reste plus que 2 ans et par la suite vous vous retrouverez seuls._

_Je vous distribue donc un livre que j'ai écrit moi-même en collaboration avec plusieurs membres du ministère spécialisés dans les potions. »_

M (à Claudia): _« Woooow j'aurais jamais crut qu'un prof avec un nom pareil serait aussi ...professionnel... »_

C : _« Peut -être mais Mayonnaise ... Je suis perduuuuueuh ! C'est quoi des mange cadavre ? Pourquoi le monde des sorciers est si... tourneboulé comme l'autre face de bouton l'a dit ? »_

Merde ... Juste au moment ou clodette débilette le dit Mister Bulbon arrive avec ses fameux livres ... Espérons qu'il n'a rien entendu pliiiiiiiiiizzzzzzz !

Monsieur Bulbon : _« Voila donc en chair et en os nos fameuses nouvelles de sixième année...Pas très informées dis donc ... Mais où avez-vous donc été pour ne pas être informée de la situation du monde de la sorcellerie ? Il faut être moldu pour ça... »_ Dit-il, ne prétend pas attention à la remarque de Clodette ...heureusement pour elle ...

C : _« Et bien monsieur ... vous y êtes. Je suis bien moldue ...Mais j'aimerais m'entretenir de tout ça avec vous à la fin des cours si vous le permettez. »_

Et beh ... elle ne perd pas son sang froid la chtite !

Monsieur B. : _« Pas de problème ! Voici votre livre .Veuillez s'il vous plait lire la première page .A la deuxième heure nous allons mettre en pratique ce que vous aurez appris de votre lecture. »_

Et voilà deux heures de travail intensif en potion. J'aime bien malgré le fait qu'on trime comme des malades Monsieur Bulbon est toujours la pour nous aider. Il est juste et impartial avec une pointe d'humour dans chaque phrase ... Si tous nos professeurs sont comme ça je sens que cette année sera géniale !

Drriiiiinnnngggg !

Mr B.: _« Mesdemoiselles Miller et Milano, veuillez rester s'il vous plait , les autres ,vous pouvez disposer. »_

En sortant Black me se scrute d'un oeil inquisiteur que je n'aime pas du tout ... Cause toujours pour que je te raconte mes petits secrets Black !

Mr B. : _« Alors mesdemoiselles, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? »_

Je prend la parole : _« En effet Monsieur, nous voulions vous dire que notre état a Claudia et moi même est plutôt particulier : Nous sommes des vampiresses. »_

Mr B: _« ... »_

C : _« Je comprends votre étonnement Monsieur, mais Monsieur le directeur est déjà au courant et nous avons eu un entretien avec lui tout à l'heure, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes arrivées en retard. Il nous a dit que nous pouvions rester à Poudlard qu'à condition de ne pas se nourrir en mangeant des élèves. Et c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous avons besoin que vus nous prépariez une potion qui pisse faire office de nourriture pour des jeunes vampires comme nous. »_

Mr B. Nous regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit répondit au bout d'un loooooonng moment ou personne n'osais rien dire ... le temps qu'il assimile l'information voyez vous : _« Mesdemoiselles, je n'ai pas tout a fait compris il me manque quelques éléments que vous avez omis (volontairement ou pas) de me dire mais j'ai pour vous un petit quelque chose qui pourrait vous permettre de ne pas complètement mourir de faim avant que je ne vous prépare une potion adéquate. Je vous prie maintenant de sortir car vous avez un autre cours et je n'aimerais pas que par ma faute vous soyez ENCORE en retard. Au revoir ! »_

Et nous déguerpîmes de ce pas pour nous retrouver de nouveau dans un couloir ne sachant où aller.

POV de Claudia :

C : _« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »_

M : _« Heu, ben…on devrait aller à notre prochain cours qui est… »_ Elle me jette un regard désespéré.

C : _« Sortilège, tu retiens vraiment rien toi! »_

M :_ « Parait… »_

C : _« Bon c'est pas tout, je vais encore devoir me répéter mais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Moi j'y connais rien à ce labyrinthe et mon sens de l'orientation et bien…on va dire qu'il n'est pas génial. »_

Re-coup d'œil désespéré de Mayou.

M : _« Et bien je crois qu'on va devoir chercher, on a bien réussit à trouver la classe de Potion alors pourquoi pas celle de Sortilèges? »_

C : _« On pourrait aussi ne pas y aller, ça éviterait pas mal de creusements de tête, et des heurrrrrrrrres de marcher et tu sais à quel point mes petits pieds sont sensibles... »_ (**Avec mes petits yeux de chiens battus, pas moyen qu'elle me résiste**!)

M : _« Rater, j'y résiste et faudrait vraiment que je t'apprennes certaines choses au fait, comme par exemple…penser moins fort! »_

C : _« Hey tout doux mon lapinoux, je vois pas où y a le mal, je t'imaginais pas criser pour un truc pareil, t'es dans tes mauvais jours ou quoi? »_

Oki, je la ferme tout de suite, ne me tue pas, s'te plait ma Mayonn-, Maya! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, vais faire pipi dans ma culotte…et tu voudrais pas que ça arrive, hein? Aller, j'suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu veux pas vraiment faire ça…au secouuuuuuuuuuuurrrsssss!

S'engage alors une course-poursuite à travers le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers que regorgent Poudlard.

20 minutes plus tard, je suis à bout de souffle et je stoppe en m'appuyant contre un mur tout en évitant de sortir de ce coin du parc où il y a de l'ombre. En tout cas j'espère que cette course à calmer May et au fait………depuis quand on est dehors?

M : _« Alors ma poulette, déjà crevée? N'essaie jamais de te mesurer à une Dumbledore, tu perdras toujours! Et au fait ça fait longtemps qu'on est dehors, j'ai pas remarqué qu'on était sortie… » _(Elle lève un peu la tête vers le ciel mais la rabaisse immédiatement et se plaque contre le mur bien à l'abri) _« Et toi foutu soleil, si t'ose approcher, t'es mort okay? » _

C- **Tu te fous de ma gueule là?**

M : _« Hein? Et dis à ton avis l'eau est bonne? Le lac m'a l'air franchement très tentant.»_

Que-quoi? Je-

C : _« Argggggggg, non mais t'es pas zin-zin dans ta tête? C'est gelé! May, je vais te tuer! Je te jure, quand je sors je t'étripe à mains nues, tu vas me le payer! »_

McGonagall : _« Je ne crois pas que vous en aurez la possibilité, enfin du moins pas tout de suite, suivez-moi! Et séchez-vous miss Miller! »_

C- **Me sech-koi? Depuis quand elle est là celle-là? Hey vas-y pas qu'elle me jette un sort de séchage, j'sais très bien le faire toute seule!**

M- **On parie?**

McG : _« Maintenant dans mon bureau et pas un mot sinon je vous met en retenue pour toute la semaine, c'est compris?»_

C- **Oups…**


	5. chap5

**Alohaaaaaaaa (et oui on reconnaît là le cri de guerre de Belo lol)**

**Alors nous revoilà après un long moment d'absence, mais bon que voulez-vous, on ne commande pas son emploi du temps ni son imagination (tiens à retenir celle la...)**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, même s'ils ne sont que deux!**

**Et histoire de me faire un petit peu de pub et bien, j'ai dessiné nos deux héroïnes…si vous voulez les voir, voici les liens :  
**

**http **/** missswann.mon-blog. org/images/30207/claudiacouleurr1c1 . JPG   
http** /** missswann.mon-blog. org/images/30207/maya5 . jpg**

**(Faut enlever les espaces et rajouter deux point et une barre après le http)**

**Nice reading… (et ouais faut innover)**

* * *

(Pour les dialogues) : 

C : Claudia  
M : Maya  
Pour les autres on met le nom en entier (ou abréviations)

En normal: soit les actions, soit certaines pensées (ça dépend sous qui est le point de vue).  
_En italique : Les discours à haute et intelligible voix._  
**En gras : Les pensées d'une des deux filles mais qui cette fois-ci sont interceptées par l'autre!**

* * *

**POV Maya:**

Ho non, j'en ai marre, c'est notre premier jour et nous voilà déjà convoquée dans le bureau d'un prof, pffffffff si on moins on avait fait quelque chose de mal, j'aurais pu comprendre mais la…

Bon on se calme et on essaye de mémoriser le chemin et le couloir à éviter lors d'une petite escapade nocturne.

Elle nous fait entrer dans son bureau et nous la suivons bien docilement, ne voulant pas avoir de retenues, je compte profiter de mes soirées moi! Elle ne nous dit même pas de nous asseoir ce qui fait qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux comme deux bêtas debout, attendant la sentence.

McG: _"Je…Non mais vous vous RENDEZ COMPTE de ce que vous avez fait ! C'est totalement irresponsable et dangereux de surcroît. Je parlerai à Mr.Bulbon, le directeur de votre maison, et c'est lui qui choisira votre punition. Heureusement pour vous que vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor, je vous aurais mis en retenue pour une semaine au moins!"_

Moi à Gryffondor? Rêve pas trop ma vieille…

McG: _" Bon ce n'est pas à moi de vous réprimander mais je tiens quand même à vous rappeler l'enjeu qu'il y a sur vous! Si vous faîtes trop de problèmes, le Ministère n'autorisera plus jamais aucun vampire à venir à Poudlard!Essayer de penser un peu aux autres et pas égoïstement pour une fois."_

Egoïste? Moi une égoïste? Sale vieille Gryffondor impartial va!

M: _"Ecoutez, on ne faisait rien de mal, on se promenait juste…"_

McG: _"Vous vous promeniez juste? __Ecoutez je...ho et puis vous règlerez ça avec le professeur Bulbon. Je devais vous parlez de choses plus importantes, alors autant le faire tout de suite."_

Elle sort d'un tiroir de son bureau deux fioles remplies d'un liquide mauve.

McG: _"Voici vos potions pour la journée contre le soleil. Vous en trouvez un flacon tous les matins dans votre table de chevet. Miss Milano, vous en connaissez les effets, je me doute que cela ne vous dérangera pas d'expliquer à votre camarade comment elle fonctionne…"_

Ouais et du coup, je suis plus la sale petit gamine égoïste…

McG: _"Miss Miller, placez-vous devant moi."_

Claudia se dirige, pas très rassurée, pour être en face de McGonagall. Cette dernière murmure une formule incompréhensible et Claudia est entourée d'une lumière verte pendant plusieurs secondes.

C: _"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?"_

McG: _"Calmez-vous jeune fille, je vous ai simplement lancé le sort de la Connaissance pour rattraper vos années d'études perdues. Tous les sorts vont un peu se mélanger dans votre tête mais rassurez-vous, bientôt vous arrivez à tout maîtriser. Mrs Nott et Black doivent vous aider pour la pratique, si je ne me trompe, ils seront avertis tout à l'heure de votre état?"_

Hochement de tête affirmatif de Claudia.

McG: "_Miss Milano, je compte aussi sur vous pour la mettre au courant sur tout ce qui concerne la Monde Magique, c'est compris?"_

M: _"Sans problème."_ Elle grimace devant mon petit sourire hypocrite mais ne fait aucune remarque.

McG: _"Bon je crois que tout est réglé, allez manger maintenant, les cours de la matinée finissent dans 5 minutes. Miss Miller vous n'assisterez pas aux cours de cet après-midi, vous accompagnerez Hagrid à Pré-au-lard pour acheter votre baguette. Vous n'avez pas eu la possibilité d'aller en acheter une pendant les vacances, il me semble que c'est exact?"_

Elle n'attend pas sa réponse et nous fait signe de prendre la porte.

Vraiment sympa comme prof, j'attend avec impatience d'avoir cours avec elle...oh non il me semble avoir vu métamorphose comme dernier cours de la journée sur notre emploi du temps...rooooooo le monde est injuste, en plus je serai toute seule...

McG: _"Miss Milano!"_

Nous sommes déjà loin dans le couloir quand je me retourne à l'appel de McGonagall, à contre coeur, je refais le chemin inverse. _"J'ai oublié, vu votre carence totale en Histoire de la Magie, Mr Lupin vous aidera, c'est un ami à Mr Black."_

Un ami à Black? NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN

McG: _"Donnez-lui ça."_ (Elle me tend un bout de parchemin) _"Ca lui expliquera ce qu'il doit vous apprendre."_

Je prend le parchemin tendu, mais tout à coup je me demande un truc.

M: _" Est-ce que...est-ce qu'il est au courant pour ma 'particularité'?"_

McG: _"Non seul Mrs Nott et Black seront au courant pour Miss Miller, pour vous personne ne le sait, on n'en voyait pas l'utilité."_

Je me retourne définitivement et rejoint Miller qui m'attend d'un air impatient à l'autre bout du couloir. Les élèves commencent à sortir de leur classe et nous suivons un groupe de 3ème année qui se dirige vers la Grande Salle.

**POV Claudia:**

Tout en attendant mayonnaise dans le couloir (grrr cette vieille peau de vache de McGo empiète sur notre temps de déjeuner) je croise Nott dans le couloir.

Nott: _"Salut toi ! Bah où t'étais passée ? Après le cours de Potions on a plus eu de nouvelles ! Tu commences fort l'année dis donc !"_

C: "_Bah si on avait été aidées évidemment on aurait pu trouver la salle de Sortilège ... malheureusement, pas un pèlerin pour nous dire quoi faire _..."

Nott :_ "Bah vous avez rien raté de toute façons. On nous a juste donné le programme. En passant McGo m'a mis au courant de votre ... état..."_

C: "_Merde... __Alors qu'est ce t'en penses ? "_

Nott :_ "Je pense que je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider _!"

**Bah mince alors... Je pensais pas qu'il alait accpeter direct .. Hmm tant mieux ... Vas yavoir du sport moi je vous dit ...hihi **

Maya : souffle souffle **pff encore 1 minute comme ça et je ne répondais plus de ma chtite personne ... **_"Alors Yohann ? quoi de neuf ?"_

Nott : "_Bah comme je disais à Clo ya pas deux minutes _**(hahaha l'air glacial qu'il a pas ! Mayou je crois que tu déranges ! )**_ je suis au courant de votre situation et ça ne me dérange pas de vous aider."_

Maya : "_Tant mieux ! On va bouffer ?"_

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle où la nourriture est accueillie avec joie vu la matinée de fou qu'on a passée.

**POV Maya:**

L'après midi arrive et avec, viens 3 heures de Métamorphose avec notre professeur préférée McGo (vous pouvez remarquer la pointe d'ironie dans cette phrase ...) Pour couronner le tout : cours commun avec les Gryffondors et Clodette me maaaannnqueuh !

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas Linsday qui me fait signe qu'un parasite s'approche à 3 heures...

Sirius: "_Milano, sache que j'ai acceptée de t'aider toi et ta copine seulement pour compléter mon CV. N'y voit aucun symbole de rapprochement entre nous ..."_

Non mais pour qui se prend-il celui la, me déranger en plein dans mes pensées pour me dire ... ça ...

Maya: _"Mais j'y compte bien mon cher Black, maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas trop j'ai autre chose à faire que parler avec une personne aussi horripilante que toi ..._

Si: "_Bah insulte autant que tu veux Milano ... de toute facon tu dépends de moi ... Si je décide d'arreter de t'aider tu vas rater ton année et on va te renvoyer ..."_

C'est ce qu'il pense l'ignorant ... pff... je peux très bien me passer de lui par contre Claudia ...

Tilt dans ma tête!J'ai une idée.

M: "_Ok Sirius,j'arrête de t'insulter et on fait la paix, après tout même si on est pas dans la même maison, nos valeurs sont similaires : A bas Voldy et ses chiens de Mangemorts ! Ce que je te propose donc c'est que l'on s'allie. Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une et si en plus on a tes amis et les miens ont va tout faire casser la baraque ! _

Sirius: "_Et bien voila un retournement de situation auquel je ne m'atendais pas mais j'accepte ... __Au fait ? Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? _

Oh oh mais qu'est ce qu'il a dans la tête celui la?

Siri_: "Tu pourrais m'arranger le coup avec Claudia ?"_

Woooow décidemment ma chtite Clo c'est Don Juan version "female" !

S: "_Merci !"_

Et il retourne tranquillement à sa table rigolant comme un débile mental avec ses amis non moins crétins ...

Après trois heures d'ennui mortel, RDV à la salle commune des Serpentards pour voir si Clau a bien tout récupéré

Clo_: "Viiiiiiiiiiiiii! Regarde ça Mayou ! Je fais de la Magiiiie ! C'est tellement cooooooll ! Regarde je peux même changer mon apparence!"_

Et voila que ses cheveux poussent, son nez rapetit et ses lèvres gonflent pour ressembler à une certaine actrice moldue : Angelina Jolie !

Mayou : _Clau ! Tu es une métamorphomage !" _

Clo : _"Une méta-quoi ?"_

Mayou:_ "Une métamorphomage ! Tu peux changer ton apparence à volonté! C'est géniaaaaaaaaaaalll !"_

C: "_Ben je pensais que toi aussi tu pouvais le faire _..."

M: "_Bah non ...C'est juste certaines personne trrrès rares ! Et tu en fais paaarttiiiiieuh !"_

C: "_Gé-ni-al ! __Fini la chirurgie plastique mes dames et messieurs ! Clo la métamorphomage arrive pour vous serviiiiirr."_

M: "_Bon c'est pas tout ma Clo mais faudrait penser à monter à la grande sall, je crève la Dalle .. J'espère que tonton Albus n'aura pas oublier nos menus spéciaux parce que sinon je ne me contrôlerai plus..."_

Et c'est bras dessus bras dessous, Clau avec sa nouvelle tête de dreadeuse qu'elles sortirent de la salle commune des Serpentards.


End file.
